


A Year Apart

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Hyperinflation, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Takes place before Cell games, Goku and Gohan had just finished their training, they come out Super Saiyan, and Goku has had a lot of time to think.





	A Year Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

A Year Apart

Takes place before Cell games, Goku and Gohan had just finished their training, they come out Super Saiyan, and Goku has had a lot of time to think.  
-x-

The door to the time chamber open and enormous power was felt from the two inside.

Piccolo, Tien, Trunks, and Vegeta stared in shock as Goku and Gohan came out in all their super saiyan glory. Their normally dark hair and eyes were now a outstanding blonde and blue.  
Their armor was wrecked, barely held together at all. Vegeta starred in a mix of awe and anger. ‘He’s surpassed me again!’ His hand clenched into a fist.

Goku noticed and made a b-line for Vegeta. The Saiyan prince was caught off guard when a pair of strong arms surrounded him and he was pulled into a powerful kiss.

His eyes widened as the powerful male kissed him. It was a good kiss, best Vegeta ever had in all honesty. Goku’s tongue licked his lips and they parted in a moan.

Goku wasted no time slipping his tongue into the Saiyan prince’s mouth. Exploring and teasing, and most of all battling Vegeta’s tongue.

Vegeta couldn’t back down from a challenge. So he kissed back, pushing back with his own tongue.

When the kiss broke, both were flushed, but Vegeta was quick to sober up. “What the hell is up with you Kakarot?!” He growled.

Goku caressed his cheek. “Sorry Geta, but I just missed you so much.” He kissed Vegeta again, possibly doing it even hotter than the last time.

Vegeta moaned into the larger male’s mouth. Strong arms circled him, and warm hands caressed down his back to cup his rear. Even through his suit he could feel the super saiyan’s warmth.

He arched his back, seeking it out. He could have pushed Goku away but instead he clung to the tattered armor. The kiss broke again, and Vegeta stared into blue, loving eyes.

‘He hasn’t seen me for a year, and he acts like this?’ He felt Goku’s hardness, it was big, certainly bigger than in his normal form.

“Did you miss me Vegeta?” The question threw him.

“Baka you were only gone for a day!”

“I was gone for a year, and I had a lot of time to think.”

“That’s dangerous coming from you clown.” Goku squeezed his ass. “Ahh!”

“I’m serious, I don’t like being apart from you. I realize that now. I want you, Vegeta…” he kissed the male again but Vegeta didn’t kiss back, he was too stunned.

It’d be a lie if he said he didn’t feel the same. Kakarot was one of the last pure saiyans left. There was an attraction, but more than just by their blood. Kakarot is a sexy beast, powerful, charming in his own way. He’d be the perfect mate for him. In his own year of training, even as he continued to push himself Kakarot was always on his mind. They were rivals always pushing each other, but Vegeta realized there was something more, something between them that was special.

The kiss broke and blue eyes peered into his dark ones. He blushed, Kakarot was waiting for an answer. “I…want…you to…” he threw his arms around his neck, and kissed him hungrily.

Their kiss was met full of passion, pushing each other as Vegeta shamelessly rubbed himself against the larger male.

It lasted till their lungs burned, and broke only because they absolutely needed to. Vegeta almost purred as he nuzzled the super saiyan’s neck.

Goku groped and fondled his rear, hiking him up so they could frot together. “Kakarot, Transmission now.”

He obeyed, releasing the prince only to bring two fingers to his forehead and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

Trunks blinked in surprise. His cheeks were red and he was tenting his suit. “What just happened?” He turned to look at Gohan and was kissed. Trunks moaned as the super saiyan dominated his mouth. “Gohan what…?”

“I see the way you look at me, you were in love with my future self weren’t you?” Gohan’s hand caressed his tent. The future teen moaned, his blush spreading. “Am I not enough?”

“No…I love you Gohan. I’m yours past present and future!” Trunks kissed the boy, and the armor went flying. Gohan practically ripping it off Trunks’ form.

Back with Goku and Vegeta.

No sooner had they appeared did the frot make out session continue. Goku squeezing the prince’s ass.

Vegeta growled and bucked into the warmth the other provided.

Their armor had to go, Goku acted first using his hand and teeth to peel off the skin tight bodysuit and armor.

Vegeta panted as he was stripped, he was trying to catch his breath but his heart was racing so fast. His hard 10 inch dick sprang up and slapped his abs. Oh he was beautiful, his fighter honed body glistened with arousal.

Goku didn’t waste time saving his armor, he ripped it off and tossed the tattered remains to the floor.

Vegeta gasped at his size. He knew a super saiyan got larger from his own experience, but hot damn. Goku’s 15 inch long incredibly thick cock pulsed in the air. A nest of blonde pubes crowning his crotch.

Vegeta gulped, and licked his lips. “Are you gonna fuck me like that?” Goku smirked, and gave a nod.

“I’ve adapted to this form, so now I can stay in it without wasting any stamina.” The words sank in and Vegeta’s hard cock if possible got even harder, pre leaking from the tip.

Goku pulled him closer and the prince moaned at the skin on skin contact. Heat and ki washed over his body. He couldn’t even feel the breeze that passed by.

Their hard cocks pulsed against each other. Goku brought three fingers to Vegeta’s lips. “Suck.”

The tone was so strong and commanding, he obeyed without a second thought. Wrapping his lips around the digits, he licked and sucked on them getting them nice and wet.

Once they were wet enough he removed them and captured Vegeta’s lips with his own.

The wet fingers were brought down his backside, till they were in the prime spot to play with Vegeta’s hole.

When the first wet finger touched his hole, Vegeta did buck away at first. This action caused his cock and balls to be pressed perfectly against Goku’s dick.

He rocked his hips sliding his cock against them. The friction to both his penis and sack had Vegeta panting and groaning in pleasure.

The finger returned lightly circling his pucker. This time Vegeta did not retreat he pushed back. “Ahh!” He moaned as the finger breached him.

It was amazing at how simple an action could have amazing side effects by being super saiyan. Vegeta moaned as waves of heat washed through his channel.  
The finger rocked in and out, moving a little deeper each time. Soon Goku was buried down to the knuckle, and Vegeta was drooling. His eyes glazed over with lust.

He thought he’d go mad and then Goku kissed him, and his world fell back into place. This was right, this is what he wanted, needed! This man pushed him to new heights, to seek strength in new ways. Now he was exploring his body finding new ways to give him pleasure.

A second finger was added and Vegeta pushed back against it. He panted and groaned as he rocked between the fingers and the taller Saiyan’s cock.

Goku scissored and stretched him open, working him open with a touch more speed. He smeared the saliva around, making his inner walls wet.

When Vegeta thought he was gonna cum, Goku added a touch more pressure to his cock and balls, edging him towards a bigger release.

Goku sucked on his neck, letting Vegeta moan and shout in some language he didn’t understand and yet felt familiar to him.

With his alien pleas being ignored Vegeta spoke. “Damn it Kakarot fuck me!” the male had found his sweet spot and began massaging it.

“Relax Vegeta, I’ve waited a whole year for this can’t you show a little patience for a few more minutes.” He added a third finger and really stirred up his insides.

All the twists and thrusts, the fingers curling and rubbing. Vegeta howled, arching his back in pleasure. “Fuck patience and me!”

A few more jabs to his sweet spot and Vegeta came undone. He came with a lustful groan, his hot cum pelting Goku’s rod.

“See patience is a virtue now I have fresh lube to fuck you with.” He stroked his cock, smearing Vegeta’s seed over.

“You baka, you planned this!”  
He whined as the fingers got removed.

“I told you, I had a lot of time to think.” He raised him up, and positioned his hard wet cock at his stretched hole.

The tip kissed his pucker, slowly easing in. Much like the fingers being penetrated by a super Saiyan’s cock was far more intense. His inner walls squeezed him as he entered, going caringly slow.

The warmth and ki from his length lapped at his inner walls aiding in the pleasure. To help distract him from the pain Goku kissed his neck and pumped his length. “Ahh Kaka-ahhhh!”

His pleasure obliterated any pain and Goku’s massive length filled him. For what felt like eternity but was really only a few minutes, Goku finally sank balls deep into Vegeta.

Heat, fullness, need, raw pleasure. Vegeta felt all of this.

It was amazing, he wrapped his legs around Goku’s waist, and let his weight impale him on his monster of a cock.

Goku’s hands came down to cup the prince’s rear. “You ready?” Vegeta couldn’t speak, so he nodded and clung to his Saiyan.

The taller male began to move, pulling out of him slowly. For Vegeta it felt like the air got sucked out of him.  
Goku snapped his hips forward and Vegeta moaned. He clawed at his back as a steady pace was forged.

Every scratch made him tingle, Vegeta’s nails not doing much to his super saiyan body but he still felt it.  
Strong arms and legs trembled with every powerful thrust. Pleasure like electricity shooting through him with each frictional thrust.

What’s more they were connected pleasure surging through their bodies with every pass. A cycle of pleasure neither wanted to stop.

Moans, groans, growls and pants were chorused among the sounds of skin striking skin. Goku was smiling, joy and desire radiating off him like never before.

Every noise Vegeta made, the way his body hugged him inside and out, the warmth of the his body. It was beautiful. For the first time since his son was born he felt truly home and happy.  
He showed it by letting his instincts come out, the powerful thrusts making Vegeta’s ass turn a lovely shade of red. His tight ring of muscle spasmed around the thrusting cock.

“Ohh Kakarot ah ah ah Ohh!” Vegeta’s body spasmed as his release bubbled ever closer. He could take no more, in a flash of golden ki, he went super saiyan as well.

Goku moaned as the heat and tightness around him suddenly increased. Vegeta’s cock grew and began to rub against Goku’s abs and pecs. Their energies clashed for a second, sending sparks off here and there.

That last for only a moment as their ki swirled and became one. Goku let out a pleased grumble, and began to fuck the tighter heat with more power, aiming for the spot that’d drive his prince wild.

Not that it took much, as a super saiyan his senses were amplified. The friction inside him send waves of heat with each thrust, and every shot to his sweet spot was like a bolt of lightning.

Now he could scratch Goku, the prince left marks all over his back, while his dick weeped pre all over his abs and pecs. ‘He’s mine!’ Vegeta thought with a purr.

Goku was thinking the same, and he bit the prince’s neck just as he felt his release rise. The ki burned into his skin and Vegeta howled, “Kakarot!”

The two saiyans came, one pelting Goku’s face neck pecs and abs with thick cum. While the other pumped his prince full of jizz. His hot seed soaking his inner walls and painting him in white.

Vegeta powered down, but Goku was still super. “Can you continue?” He asked, gently rocking his cock inside his cum filled hole.

The prince’s Saiyan blood burned. His hot cock twitching. “Don’t be stupid, we have a whole year to make up for don’t we?”

Goku smiled, and after a quick change of position, Vegeta on his hands and knees with Goku behind him. They were at it again, the Saiyan prince taking the super saiyan cock.

Their release of energy wrecked the surrounding area. The two literally fucking each other into a crater, their discarded clothing destroyed.

After 10 hours of non stop mating the two returned to the look out. Goku supporting a very spent Vegeta.

The two were greeted by a rather impressive sight. Both their sons were naked, and having quite a bit of fun themselves.

Trunks was on his side, one leg over Gohan’s shoulder, the other between his legs. Gohan was fucking him hard, his balls sliding along the future boy’s leg, while his left hand pumped his shaft.

Both were glistening with sweat and cum. Trunks was drooling having too many orgasms temporarily getting fucked stupid. The two older saiyans blushed but smirked, like father like son.

Neither Trunks or Vegeta would be walking any time soon, but they had a few days before the tournament so it all worked out.

Goku and Vegeta hoped to never be apart again.

For those curious Tien couldn’t take any of his three eyes off the two Demi saiyans, and both he and Piccolo jerked off to the arousing sight.

End


End file.
